Greysoule
Greysoule is a kingdom in northwest Nadroj. It is comprised of (RW) lands of: Iceland, Ireland, Great Britain and the British Isles, western Norway, the Netherlands, Belgium, Luxembourg, northern Germany, mainland Denmark and its island, and northern France. History On a far away land (RW, The United States of America) existed the Thirteen Houses of the Nacirema. The houses included: Nehemeshe, Neyeke, Nejese, Masachute, Conicut, Rholane, Peylana, Delwe, Maylane, Virgena, Nouce, Souse, and Greshe. These houses were ruled by the King of All the Nacirema, from the House of Maylane, as they were chosen to rule over the Nacirema by all the Houses long ago because of their geological position. The kings have long been fair and just to all of Nacimera, but a terrible king rose to power. This new King of All the Nacirema forced all the heads of the Lower Houses to comply with harsh laws, including raising taxes, decreasing their military while increasing the presence of the Royal Guard, lowering funding to public works, regulating resources and commerce, and cutting their representation in the Royal Palace. The Lower Houses, the Houses of Virgena, Nouce, Souse, and Greshe were outraged and declared war on the Upper Houses, the rest of the houses. The Civil War of the Nacirama followed, with the crushing victory of the Upper Houses. While the House of Virgena and the House of Nouce conceded to their defeat, the House of Souse and the House of Greshe refused to surrender. However, without any other alternative, they decided to leave their home. The two Houses, along with some from the House of Nouce, built many ships and sailed away with all their people to the continent of Nadroj. They first landed in Glaceria (RW, Iceland), and made a small settlement there of people from all three houses. They then sailed to the larger island of Brighton, (RW, Great Britain). It was decided that the House of Greshe would take the northern part of Brighton (RW, Scotland), and the House of Souse and the House of Nouce would take the southern part of Brighton (RW, England). The House of Greshe was always a house of barbarians, who ultimately understood that their leader should be the most powerful, resulting in dictatorships. The House of Souse was always a house of strict absolute Monarchy. This, however, contrasted largely with the House of Nouce, who were located in the southwestern part of Brighton (RW, Whales), which was always a house of Democracy with a Parliament. The Monarch of the House of Souse soon gave the House of Nouce a deadly ultimatum - either submit to him or no longer exist. The House of Nouce organized and decided to once again migrate, sailing away to the Isle of Sirrates (RW, Ireland). The Monarch of the House of Souse refused to accept this answer and tried to invade the Isle of Sirrates, but failed. He could only invade the northeastern part of the Isle (RW, Northern Ireland), but could not advance any further. Eventually, the democratically elected head of the House of Nouce agreed to give up that portion of land and the southwestern part of Brighton to the Monarch of the House of Souse to end the conflict, and he agreed. Meanwhile, the Greshe and the Souse leaders continued to clash with each other, fighting many wars over territorial claims. Finally, the Great Gre-Sou War broke out and they fought for their very survival. The Greshe dominated in the war, conquering much of land controlled by the Souse. Eventually, they were forced to retreat to Maniore (RW, France). The Souse were able to prevent the Greish from crossing the Souse Channel (RW, English Channel) and eventually fought back, reclaiming their lost territory. With no advancing side, they decided to unite the two sides into one nation, Greysoule. They also included the Isle of Sirrates, even though there was no one to represent them. In creating the new State, they used all three governments and merged them into a Constitutional Monarchy in the Treaty of Aerodan, the new capital of Greysoule. The King of Greysoule was chosen from a smaller lordship of the House of Souse. All the signatures were complete, except for the House of Nouce. The Nouce resoundly refused. The two armies of the Greshe and the Souse, now united and commanded by the King of Greysoule, declared war. They met full resistance from the Nouce, who held for a long time. Eventually, however, the united army, along with some Souse sympathizers on the Isle, defeated them. The King was then renamed the Great King of All the Peoples, reflecting that of their old king, the King of All the Nacirema. The King then ordered their old outpost on Glaceria to be included in the kingdom and established a Parliament represented by all the different parts of the nation. The Great King of All the Peoples sought to expand his kingdom and conquered all of northern Maniore (RW, France), Jerasol (RW, Belgium), Grasonfield (RW, Luxembourg), Diashire (RW, the Netherlands), northwestern Milduran (RW, Germany), the mainland and main island of Granidge (RW, Denmark), and southwestern Kovaton (RW, Norway). Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:All Pages